тнє ωαу ι ℓσνє уσυ
by Uchiha'Sol
Summary: AU Ooc. -Pero esto no puede continuar, yo te amo, pero dudo que tu lo hagas.-dijo pronunciando las palabras que salen con dificultad de su garganta. SasuSaku One-shot


**Lo se! Lo se! u.u**

**¿Qué hago subiendo un one-shot cuando tengo TRES contis pendientes? Pues estaba escuchando una canción y no pude resistirme n.n Ademas quería que supieran que sigo viva y que tarde o temprano, siempre vuelvo.**

**LO SE! No es excusa… de hecho, ya estoy trabajando en las contis que pronto estarán. De todas maneras, esto se lo dedico a mi amiga ****Tsukisaku, ****no te preocupes n.n todo estará bien aunque parezca muy difícil.**

_**NARUTO **__**no me pertenece, este es propiedad de **__**KISHIMOTO-SAMA.**_

_**La historia es de mi propiedad, mas la canción no lo es.**_

* * *

_**The way i loved you**_

_***By Sol***_

* * *

**L**as lágrimas resbalaban casi con facilidad de mi rostro. Mis ojos, ya hinchados de tanto llorar. Mi corazón, pareciese estar adolorido por mis constantes sollozos.

Pero no era para menos.

Acababa de terminar definitivamente con mi novio. Aquel que tanto tiempo ame, el que creí era el amor de mi vida ¿Por qué? Simple. No podía resistir mas en nuestra turbulenta situación, eran demasiados problemas, constantes y a veces irreversibles.

Creo que tome la decisión correcta… aunque jamás pensé que fuera a doler tanto romper con este círculo vicioso. Es decir, _**lo amo**_, eso lo sé, pero tengo que hacer lo correcto por los dos. Tan solo recordarlo me duele…

_-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!- grito furioso._

_-Y-ya me oíste.- le respondí supuestamente segura._

_-¿Pero por qué? Acaso… ¿Conociste a alguien?- pregunto quedo y dudoso._

_-…Si. – mentí._

_-Estas mintiendo.- aseguro con suficiencia. Eso me pone furiosa, el hecho de que este tan seguro de cuanto lo ame._

_-¿Ah sí? Dime, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- pregunte altanera. Al momento de que formule la pregunta pude observar como su rostro se desfiguraba.- ¿Acaso es tan difícil creerlo? ¡Por dios! Después de que peleamos cada cinco segundos, me dejas esperando prácticamente todos los días, te niegas a conocer a mis padres, me respondes con un monosílabo cuando te pregunto algo y eso sin mencionar que no eres NADA caballeroso ¿Te cuesta creer que me he enamorado de alguien más? –pregunte furiosa._

_-…- no dijo ni pio, solo me observaba con el ceño fruncido. Me deprime tanto que no responda aun cuando le estoy reclamando._

_-Escucha, yo… en verdad te amo.- declare con un sonrojo en la cara.-Pero no podemos seguir así, si no pones nada de tu parte lo mejor será que hasta aquí lo dejemos.- tenté, esperando esperanzada un cambio de su parte. Dejo de mirarme para ponerse cabizbajo._

_-Si eso es lo que quieres… no puedo hacer nada al respecto. -respondió frio como nunca. Las lagrimas bajaron por mis pómulos, mi corazón se acelero y bajo hasta mi estomago, donde retumbo en mi alma y la hizo pedazos._

_¿En verdad iba a terminar así?_

_-¿E-esa es t-tu respuesta? ¿S-solo así?- le dije entrecortadamente debido a mis constantes sollozos._

_-Yo… no tengo más que decirte.- respondió en tan solo un susurro._

_Comencé a llorar más, pero no quería que me viera así de débil, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue salir corriendo._

_Sasuke… _

Así fue como llegue al parque de la torre de Tokio, aun lloviendo no puedo dejar de correr, mis piernas no me lo permiten. De pronto, un golpe en seco me detiene y levanto la cabeza para ver quien interrumpe mi camino.

Me encuentro con ojos _parecidos _a los que amo, cabello _similar _al que me gusta acariciar, piel _casi _tan pálida como la que yo amo. De pronto, me alegre, tan solo un poco; de que está mal pero en ese momento pensé que tal vez pudiera haber _parecidos _pero no _reemplazos_.

-Hola, Puedo saber, ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto, parecía notar mis lagrimas. _¿Y quién no? Dijo irónicamente mi fuero interior. Cállate, me auto respondí. _

-N-no es n-nada- respondí aun alterada.

-Mira, ¿Qué te parece si te invito un café?- me pregunto sonriente. No supe que decir y solo le regale un intento de sonrisa.- Vamos entonces.- dijo mostrándose complacido.

-A propósito, mi nombre es Sai.- se presento gentilmente

-S-sakura.

-No llores flor de cerezo, todo estará bien.-aseguro, y en ese momento, le quise creer.

_A su lado… me sentí protegida._

_He is __sensible__ and so __incredible__  
__And all my single friends are jealous__  
__He says everything __I need__ to hear and __it's like__  
__I couldn't ask for __anything better__  
__He opens up my door and I get into his car__  
__And he says you look __beautiful__ tonight__  
__And __I feel__ perfectly fine_

-¿Pero quién es ese frentona?- pregunto pícaramente mi mejor amiga Ino.

-Es un… amigo, nos conocimos hace poco.- respondí monótonamente.

-Y si casi no lo conoces ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- pregunto extrañada.

La verdad yo tampoco conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, Sai era prácticamente un desconocido, hacía dos semanas que nos habíamos encontrado pero… algo en el me gustaba y mucho. Definitivamente no era de extrañarse que mi mejor amiga se preguntara que hago invitándolo a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Pero mira que es guapo, no tanto como…-y callo al ver que mi semblante cambiaba de uno feliz a otro totalmente sombrío. Al deslizar mis pupilas pude observar que en Ino había un deje de celos, y era de esperar, Sai era muy guapo; pero como ella había dicho, no tanto como _él_.

Desde el pequeño rincón en donde me encontraba, junto al piano y un taburete, pude observar como mi mama le llevaba mas comida sonriente mientras el charlaba con mi padre de deportes o algo por el estilo.

_El _nunca se había dignado a siquiera considerar la idea de conocer a mis padres, decía que era un paso muy grande y que _Blah, Blah, Blah…_

Idiota.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no sales de ese rincón y vienes a disfrutar?-me animo un rubio con sonrisa radiante. Ese era Naruto Uzumaki, amigo cercano de _él _y mío, de hecho es nuestro mejor amigo.

Me acerque hacia el y a su novia, Hinata Hyuuga, una chica increíblemente dulce.

-¿Cuándo llegaron?-pregunte curiosa. En realidad había estado tan metida en mi fuero interior que ni siquiera me había percatado de su llegada.

-Hace unos momentos Sakura-san.-saludo Hinata muy educada.

-Hinata, te he dicho que puedes llamarme Sakura o Sakura-chan, como prefieras.- le reprendí gentilmente.

-C-claro, Sakura-chan.-me sonrió.

-¡Basta de ceremonias Dattebayo! ¡Que empiece la fiesta!-celebro mi incondicional amigo, Naruto. Vaya que siempre podía contar con ellos.

Así la noche paso conforme siguieron llegando mis amigos y conocidos, fue muy buena celebración. Me atrevo a decir que hubiera sido perfecto de no haber sido porque le faltaba _una _cosa.

Pero ya me resigne, yo tome una decisión.

El momento de irnos había llegado, pasadas de las cuatro de la madrugada y tenía que regresar a mi dormitorio en la universidad. En el momento de despedirme de mis padres Sai, que fue el único que se ofreció a ayudar a limpiar solo al mayor desorden me detuvo en seco. Estábamos a punto de subir cada uno a nuestros coches cuando él me toco el hombro.

-Sakura, tengo que hacerte una pregunta.-me anuncio mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-¿Huh?-apenas gesticule.

-Yo… se que apenas nos conocemos, se por el dolor que has pasado también, de igual manera comprenderé que digas que no pero tengo que intentarlo…-

-Sai, ¿Qué…?-

-Sakura, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto visiblemente nervioso.

-¿N-novia?-pregunte incrédulamente, pues pareciese mentira. Era una decisión difícil la que tenía que tomar, por una parte estaba asustada por mi reciente relación con Sasuke y en verdad no quería salir lastimada de nuevo, aunque Sai era perfecto en prácticamente todos los sentidos aun así…

-Yo… no lo se Sai, supongo que tengo que pensarlo un poco.-le respondí finalmente.

-Por supuesto, entiendo perfectamente.-acepto regalándome una amable sonrisa.-A propósito, te ves hermosa esta noche.-comento haciendo que mi rostro ganara un sonrojo.

Si Sai era todo lo que siempre quise, ¿_Por qué no podía darle una respuesta afirmativa?_

_But __I miss__ screaming and fighting__  
__and kissing in the rain__  
__And it's 2am and __I'm cursing your name__  
__You're__ so in love that you __act insane__  
__And that's the way I loved you__  
__Breakin' down and coming undone__  
__It's a roller coaster kinda rush__  
__And I never knew __I could feel__ that much__  
__And __that's the way I loved you…_

-…Entiendo.- asintió sin demostrar que tan devastadora era la noticia para el.

-¡No te quedes de esa manera! ¡Sabes que te afecta!-le reclamo el rubio de ojos azules que usualmente se mostraban alegres, pero esta vez preocupados.

Se había dado cuenta de cómo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura, ese tal Sai coqueteaba con ella y trataba de ganarse a todo el mundo. Como buen amigo, había corrido a decirle a Sasuke, quien como esperaba, lo tomaba _como si de verdad _no le importara.

-Ella y yo ya no tenemos nada. Por mi puede tener lo que quiera con quien se le dé la gana.-sentencio arrastrando las palabras con la quijada apretada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no te importa que Sakura vaya a enamorarse de otro? ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¿No te importa que Sakura-chan, la que te sonríe cada vez que te ve, la que te pregunte como estas aunque te encuentres perfectamente bien, la que esta perdidamente enamorada de ti termine con el _Sr. Estúpidas-sonrisas_? -pregunto exasperado y el muchacho de los cabellos azabaches le dirigió una mirada que le restaba importancia al asunto.

-No depende de mí.

-¡Claro que depende de ti teme! Si no hubieras sido tan estúpido ella nunca hubiera terminado su relación!-grito, para después dejar salir un largo suspiro.-Mira teme, se que no es mi problema pero yo también te notado muy desanimado desde que rompieron. Sé que te enamoraste de ella.-le hizo saber haciendo que su amigo lo mirara de reojo.-No dejes que se arruine por tu estúpido orgullo. Una disculpa podría cambiarlo todo.-le dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada significativa y se marchaba.

_¿Una disculpa? ¡Tsk!_

---

Estaba tumbada en mi cama solo con pensamientos que bailaban alrededor de _cierta persona _cuyo nombre es tabú. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era idiota, desconsiderado, creído, descortés, sin una pisca de tacto y para colmo, así es como lo ama. Es decir, amaba.

Es verdad, a veces extraño pelar y gritar, discutir de la nada y que luego me robe un beso para contentarme. Anhelo que llueva y que de pronto me tome de la cintura para besarme como nunca nadie me ha besado y como nunca nadie lo hará…

Pero quererlo, era como querer a una pared, nunca sentí que fuera correspondida de la misma manera, ni con la misma intensidad y mucho menos que me haya dicho que me amaba. ¿Acaso era yo que no lo percibía? ¿O tal vez en verdad todo era una mentira, y jamás sintió tal cosa por mí?

¡Basta!

_Son las dos de la mañana y yo aun estoy aquí maldiciendo tu nombre…_

_He __respects__ my space__  
__And never makes me __wait__  
__And he calls __exactly__ when he says he will__  
__He's __close__ to my mother__  
__Talks__ business with my father__  
__He's charming and endearing__  
__And I'm __comfortable_

Termine de acomodarme la fina diadema que adornaba mi cabello, camine hacia mi espejo y delinee mis labios con gloss como toque final.

Pude observar en el espejo la imagen perfecta de lo que buscaba, sencilla, no muy interesada pero no en fachas. Llevaba unos skinny jeans negros con una sencilla blusa de tirantes verde olivo y unas finas zapatillas del mismo color. Tome mi bolso blanco y salí de mi habitación.

Cuando baje las escaleras me encontré con Sai, quien hablaba animadamente con mi padre de negocios o algo por el estilo, y a mi madre, quien le trataba de convencer de que probara sus bocadillos de dudosa procedencia.

_-Perfecto_- Pensé.

Aunque siempre lo he sabido, Sai era lo que yo y cualquier chica podría posiblemente pedir. Para mi solo tiene un defecto: no es _el._

-¡Por fin estas lista!-chillo mi madre. Su voz me saco de mis cavilaciones mientras observaba como mi padre y Sai giraban su rostro para verme.

-Simplemente bella.- soltó de pronto Sai haciendo que me sonrojara.

-G-gracias.-respondí al halago.

-Que les vaya muy bien.-nos deseo mi madre.

-Vayan con cuidado, y recuerda lo que hablamos Sai.-de repente mi papa le dedico una seria mirada a Sai que casi me asusta.

-No se preocupe Haruno-san, la traeré temprano, sana y salva.-bromeo un poco haciendo que las facciones de mi padre se relajaran, sin perder la seriedad por supuesto.

-Vamos entonces.- anime antes de que surgiera otro embarazoso percance.

---

_Demonios._

_Mil veces_ demonios.

Se encontraba en una cafetería con la chica mas acosadora y ofrecida que había tenido el disgusto de conocer y ni siquiera sabía porque. ¡Ah! Una molesta chica rosa que no salía de su cabeza y que con un poco de suerte olvidaría si se distraía un poco.

Error. **Grave **error.

-Sasu-kuuuuuuuuuuuun- chillo una pelirroja de estatura promedio y buenas proporciones.

-Karin, ¿Podrías dejar de chillar de esa manera? Te dije que no me llamaras así.- expreso secamente el moreno.

Era inútil. Esa mujer no hablaba de NADA, no tenia tema de conversación uqe valiera la pena y sin duda no era inteligente. Una cara mas o menos bonita le sonreía estúpidamente y con solo un propósito: que la llevase a la cama. Suspiro. Pretender llenar el hueco que Sakura había dejado con una cualquiera… simplemente no tenia caso.

Tal vez Naruto tenía razón, se había enamorado de aquella molesta y extraña chica de cabellos rosas sin si quiera darse cuenta. La amaba, y su corazón frio la necesitaba.

_Tenía que hacer algo, y ya._

-Yo me largo.- espeto dirigiéndose a la de cabellos rojos dejando un par de billetes para pagar la cuenta.

-¡Espera Sasu-kun! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntaba inútilmente ya que el muchacho ni siquiera daba la vuelta para encararla.

Sin más, y con pasos largos salió decidido a buscar a esa mujer que tanto le atormentaba.

_He can see the smile __**I'm faking**__  
__And my heart's __**not**__ breaking__  
__Cause I'm not feeling __**anything at all**__**  
**__And you were wild and crazy__  
__Just so __**frustrating, intoxicating**__  
__**Complicated**__, got away by some mistake and now_

Dios, lo extrañaba. Realmente lo extrañaba.

Estaba en ese elegante restaurante que Sai había escogido para llevarme a cenar. Era italiano, tal como a ella le gustaban, tal como a _el _se le hubiera olvidado. ¡Maldicion! Ahí vamos de nuevo pensando en el…

-¿Estás bien Sakura?- pregunto consternado por el estado ido que había adoptado la chica.

-¿Uh? Si, si muy bien Sai, la comida esta deliciosa.- dijo simulando bienestar mientras bajaba de nuevo la vista.

-¿Sabes? Planeaba preguntarte sobre tu decisión acerca de si quieres ser mi novia…- declaro el chico con mirada triste.

-Sai… yo… realmente no creo que…- comenzó la muchacha tratando de excusarse.

-Lo se, no te preocupes, se que sigues enamorada.- espeto con su sonrisa habitual.- Creo que en el fondo siempre lo he sabido, solo que no quería afrontarlo haciéndome a la idea de que tal vez un día sintieras algo por mí…

-Yo… es cierto Sai. Es verdad sigo enamorada de el.- confeso bajando la mirada.- ¡Pero tu eres perfecto! ¡Se que cualquier chica daría todo por estar con alguien como tú!...-

-Solo que no tu.-replico con una sonrisa el de cabellos negros.

-Solo que yo no.- acordó ella también.

-Ve por el.-le animo haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera.- Si no soy yo, ¿Qué esperas a ir por él?-sonrió.

-Pero Sai, tu…-trato de replicar.

-Deja de preocuparte por mí, estaré bien Sakura.- amplio aun mas su sonrisa dándole confianza a la pelirrosa. –Yo pago la cuenta.- agrego a modo de juego.

Aquellas palabras le bastaron para salir _casi _corriendo y despidiéndose apuradamente para luego salir y pedir un taxi. Mas al abordar el vehículo, dudo.

-¿A dónde la llevo, señorita?

¡PFF! Ni ella misma sabia a donde ir. ¿Iba a su casa?

-_Excelente idea, Sakura para encontrarte a toda su familia y verte como la ex novia rogona.- le "apoyo" su fuero interior._

Tenía razón. Tal vez sería mejor irse a su casa y llamarle para que se encuentren en un café o algo por el estilo.

-¿…señorita?- le espeto a modo de pregunta el taxista.

-Al distrito de Saitama, por favor.-finalmente le indico.

No podía evitar pensar en lo tonta que fue, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que así, con todos sus defectos y virtudes, así le amaba.

_I miss screaming and fighting__  
__and kissing in the rain__  
__It's 2am and I'm cursing your name__  
__I'm so in love that I acted insane__  
__And that's the way I loved you__  
__Breaking down and coming undone__  
__It's a roller coaster kinda rush__  
__And I never knew I could feel that much_

**¡AND THAT'S THE WAY I LOVED YOU!**

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

-¡Ya llegue!- grito anunciando su llegada. Agitando un poco su melena rosada, por la breve llovizna que le había abrazado al salir del taxi y despojándose de sus zapatos en la entrada como era debido. Dio unos breves pasos y se encontró con su madre leyendo una revista de recetas en la sala.

-Querida, llegaste muy temprano.- dijo alejando su mirada de lo que seria la comida de mañana. –Vi el taxi, ¿No te vino a traer el joven Sai?- pregunto extrañada esta vez.

-Terminamos, bueno, no es que hubiéramos tenido algo pero… ¡Ahh! me voy a dormir.- declaro al ver las raras muecas que su madre hacia aparentemente no entendiéndole nada.

-Uhm, esta bien hija. Que descanses.- le deseo con mueca feliz observando cómo su hija subía escaleras arriba sabiendo que le esperaba.

Su querida Sakura a veces podía ser _muy ingenua._

Las madres siempre saben más de lo que los hijos creen.

_-Que suerte que el señor Haruno no se encontraba en casa_.- pensó con mueca divertida. Si hubiera visto a ese joven en la puerta de su casa minutos atrás, seguro le hubiera dado el golpe de su vida al pobre…

Sin más, retrocedió con su vista a la revista tratando de averiguar como esas cocineras lograban el créeme brûlée…

--

Entro a esa familiar habitación que, por supuesto era la suya.

Se sentó en la cama y se despojo de toda su ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior para luego ponerse las pijamas, que consistían en un pequeño y _muy ajustado _short y una diminuta blusita de tirantes. Ambos negros. Ideal para estas noches de verano que se hacían presentes.

Se metió debajo de las sabanas y cuando empezaba a cerrar los ojos un sonido _**BIP BIP **_le interrumpió y cayo en cuenta de que era su celular.

Un mensaje. ¡Oh, por dios!

-Pero si es de Sasuke…-susurro.

Lo abrió para descubrir que decía "Hola". Y nada más. Ni siquiera "Como estas". Nada por el estilo. Ese bastardo…

Así que respondió brillantemente: "Hola"

**Sasuke (10:24pm): ¿Cómo estas?**

**Sakura(10:24pm): estoy, ¿y tu?**

_-Tonta.- _se reprimió mentalmente. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido algo mejor que decir? Casi le estaba escuchando mofándose de ella con su cinica y _sexy _voz por su respuesta.

Mas sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un nuevo mensaje.

**Sasuke(10:25pm): Mal.**

**Sakura(10:25pm): ¿Tengo yo algo que ver en eso?**

Porque si no es así no veía ningún motivo por el cual le estuviera mandando mensajes a esa hora diciéndole semejante simples.

**Sasuke(10:25pm): En realidad si.**

La respuesta le sorprendió. Vacilo acerca de su respuesta.

**Sakura(10:26pm): ¿Por qué?.**

Espero el siguiente mensaje, pero nunca llego. En vez de eso, el teléfono comenzó a sonar con la palabra "Sasuke" en la pantalla.

Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora y dudo si contestarle o no. No había hablado con el desde que terminaron su relación. Pero de alguna manera, se armo de valor y contesto…

-…¿Si?- pregunto dudosa.

-¿En realidad, Sa-ku-ra, quieres saber porque estoy molesto?-escucho preguntar a esa voz aterciopelada que hacía que se derritiera.

-S-Si.- respondió en un deplorable tartamudeo.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto esta vez, con algo de ¿diversión? en sus palabras.

-Si.- respondió esta vez más segura.

-Hmph. –su típico monosílabo. -Entonces, asómate al balcón.-le propuso al otro lado del teléfono.

_-¿Al balcón?- _se pregunto de pronto extrañada. Mas no dudo un instante en asomarse con infinita curiosidad.

Con pasos firmes, retiro la cortina para ver que la puerta de cristal no tenía el seguro puesto. Más cuando la abrió, se encontró con la sorpresa de su vida…

Ahí estaba. En su balcón. El ser más perfecto a sus ojos, el mas frio, estoico, serio y cortante, con una ramo de flores. Rosas, como a ella le gustaban. Tan atractivo como siempre, el viento despeinando sus ya de por si rebeldes cabellos, haciendo que pareciese un actor o modelo famoso.

-Porque te amo.-confeso de la manera mas simple y perfecta que había.

Estupefacta, no sabia que hacer o decir, asi que dijo lo mas inteligente que se le ocurrió:

-¿C-como e-entraste?-pregunto profundamente sonrojada y dudosa, haciendo que el pelinegro formara una sensual sonrisa ladina.

-Tu madre me quiere mas de lo que crees.- expreso desprecupadamente.

-Escucha,- comenzó cambiando su expresión por una muy seria.- Se que he sido un… idiota y que no te merezco. Se también que podrías estar con una persona mucho mejor que yo, y que seria lo justo. Se que nunca antes te había dicho que te amaba, y se que no supe apreciarte en su momento pero… -tomo aire haciendo una breve pausa.- se también que te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare.- declaro haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras y escondiendo su rostro levemente sonrojado por la vergüenza.

La chica que tenía enfrente no hizo nada más que sonreír dulcemente.

-Sasuke-kun, sabes que siempre te he amado.-le correspondió con una sonrisa radiante que hizo que su corazón se pusiera inmersamente cálido.

El aludido mostro su sonrisa, pero esta vez no cínica, no arrogante, no altanera ni sádica… simplemente una de verdad que hizo que a la chica de los ojos esmeralda le latiera el corazón a mil por hora.

El chico de sus sueños se acerco dos pasos, con una mano junto sus cuerpos aferrándose de la diminuta cintura y con la otra tomo su mano entregándole el ramo de rosas, que parecían más vivas con el solo hecho de darse con amor.

Junto sus labios de una manera que ni siquiera conocía, tan dulce y profunda que pareciese que el chico había aprendido a besar asi en un cuento de hadas. No supo que mas hacer que disfrutar la segunda oportunidad que la vida les había dado. Que ellos mismos se habían dado.

Con la luna como único testigo siguieron amándose, en ese momento tan único y tan especial…

---

_Lo que nos depare la vida, en lo que te conviertas, en lo que yo me convierta, seguiremos amándonos, pase lo que pase._

_---_

_AND THAT'S THE WAY I'D LOVE YOU…_

_**That's the way i loved you**_** – Taylor Swift**

**CHA CHAAAN!**

**¿Que les parecio?**

**¿Horrible, hermoso, esplendoroso?**

**¿Deberia de retirarme del mundo de la escritura? T.T**

**Tal vez si. **

**Pero bueh, siento mucho la tardanza de mis contis, pero como ya dije, aun no he muerto y planeo subirlas pronto. Planeo borrar **_**TOKYO GAKUEN, **_**ya que no me gusta como la escribi, pero volveré a subirla, solo que será un poco diferente. **

**Regresando a la historia, vayaaaa ahora si que me quedo larga o masomenos^^ jeje. Quiero dedicársela a mi amiga **_**TSUKISAKU **_**que siempre ha estado ahí apoyándome n.n te quiero mucho amiga! Estaba escuchando esa canción y me acorde de ti, ya que estabas pasando por momentos algo difíciles u.u y se que te había comentado que la estaba escribiendo pero por una cosa u otra me tarde en subirla ^^U jeje lo sientoo**

**En fin, espero que te haya gustado amigui :)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Sol.**


End file.
